


Ring

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: It's fine, it's nothing, she's just overreacting.It's not fine, it's something, she's right to be concerned.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer that I don't own Lucifer or any of the show's characters and content.** I just like to play in the devil's sandbox.
> 
> So there's an inktober list of prompts for Lucifer, and the only form of ink I use is in fountain pens, so why not do some _fic_tober instead?

For as long as she's known him, he always answers the phone. No matter the hour or situation or his state of undress, he _always_ picks up. Prompt and charming as ever.

She texts Maze. _He can take care of himself_, the unhelpful reply.

She checks in with Amenadiel. _This wouldn't be the first time my brother's gone galavanting without a word of warning, Chloe. _A bland answer, such general disinterest weighing heavy on her heart.

She drops by Linda's office, but he isn't there. Hasn't missed an appointment, either. _Yet._

Ella suggests he's off on a business trip, but that wouldn't explain the complete radio silence.

Dan just _looks _at her as if to say _"it's him, what do you expect?"_

He's only been gone a day, nothing to be concerned about given his lifestyle and occasional flighty ways but... _he's not answering his phone._

It reaches the fourth ring again, too many times to count, and her eyes are drawn to the window as if she'll find him right there armed with coffee and smug grin. But he's not, and something's wrong. She knows it down to her bones.

_Where are you, Lucifer?_


End file.
